


Lois Lane--Superwoman

by AXEe



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Human Clark Kent, Lois Lane is Kryptonian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Thirty years ago, an alien spacecraft crashed just outside the town of Smallville, Kansas, near the Siegel Army Base.  Found by a U.S. Army Major named Sam Lane, it's lone occupant was a baby girl.  Feeling sorry for the infant, Major Lane quick took the child in, keeping her existence a secret from his superiors while the ship was taken into military custody.Naming the child 'Lois', Sam Lane and his wife raised her as their own, keeping the truth about her origins secret from her.  As she grew, the young Lois Lane developed astounding powers, but, at the urging of her father, kept them secret from the rest of the world.   Her natural curiosity as to why she was so different from others drove her to pursue a career in journalism, eventually landing a job at the famed Daily Planet newspaper in Metropolis.It is here, where her story takes a dramatic turn, and where she will become our greatest protector...





	Lois Lane--Superwoman

**Author's Note:**

> A role reversal fic with Lois as the last survivor of Krypton and a fully human, but still bumbling Clark Kent. Enjoy :=)

******

"Is the star-drive ready?" Jor-El asked as he examined the small ship

"Nearly," Lara answered as she continued imputing calculations into the ship's computer. She sighed “is this for the best, Jor-EL?” she asked as she clutched her infant child closer to her chest

“I don’t know," Jor-El sighed "but it is the only way," he reminded her "she will die if she remains with us” 

“But why, _Earth_ , Jor-EL,” Lara demanded “they’re primitives, hundreds—if not thousands—of years behind us,” she exclaimed “they spend almost half of their existence _killing_ each other!”

“She can prevent that,” Jor-EL explained “the rays of Earth’s yellow sun will give her powers beyond their wildest dreams. She will be strong, fast, virtually indestructible”

“She will be isolated, _alone_ ,” Lara countered “she will look like one of them, but she will not _be_ one of them, among them but not _of_ them”

“I know that, Lara,” Jor-EL replied softly “but as I said, she will be strong, she will grow and thrive under that yellow star, and most important, when we are long dead, she will be _alive_ ,” he reached out and stroked the baby’s cheek “our only daughter. The _last_ daughter of Krypton,” he glanced at the crystal in his wife’s hand “what is that?” he asked

“All of our knowledge,” Lara explained softly “even if she never deciphers it, at least there will something of us that remains” Jor-EL silently nodded and gently took the crystal from her and gently set it down on the console, watching it intently as it began to softly glow

“I’m encoding a virtual interface onto this crystal, a holo-glyphic representation of both of us,” he explained “by Rao, she _will_ know of Krypton. And of us. Even in death, we will be there to guide her” as soon as the crystal stopped glowing he gently placed it into the small ship.

A violent tremor suddenly shook the room

" _no...,_ " Jor-EL whispered "not yet. Great Rao _please_ not yet!" he pleaded as the room shook harder

"Quickly!" Lara ordered. But her husband remained still "Jor-EL! The drive! Activate it!" she ordered as she secured the tiny infant inside the ship, the small, spherical pod sealing shut around her.

Seeming to snap out of his stupor, Jor-El lunged for the controls, activating the launch procedure. With a hum, the ship rose off the ground and suddenly shot through the crystal window above them, shattering it as the planet around them shattered.

Clearing Krypton's atmosphere in a matter of minutes, the tiny ship and it's tiny passenger, suddenly winked out of existence as the star-drive activated. Leaving the planet Krypton to shake and tremble as the once great world, home to one of the most advanced races in the twenty-eight know galaxies, died, tearing itself apart in a shower of green death...

******

Light-years away, the tiny ship reappeared on the edges of a star system. Orientating itself, the ship immediately set a course for the third planet from the sun, a cloaking screen engaging as it entered the upper atmosphere, preventing it from being detected by any military satellite. With it's fuel almost gone, it began its descent, perhaps by accident, perhaps by fate, crashing down in a field just outside the small community of Smallville...

******

**Siegel Army Base  
1987...**

Major Sam Lane looked up from his walk to his car, suddenly noticing that there was something different, something...off in the air. Suddenly, a thunderous explosion lit up the night as something suddenly crashed down into a nearby field, just beyond the perimeter fence, the force of the explosion knocking Major Lane off his feet.

Staggering upright, he took in the scope of the explosion, a large, flaming crater had been gouged into the earth, clearly whatever had crashed had done so more or less intact. Quickly scaling the fence, he drew his sidearm and braved the flames, noticing that near the center, where the object itself had come to a rest, the heat was significantly less intense.

Clearing the smoke, Sam froze, and simply stood there, dumbfounded at the sight before him. A long teardrop-shaped object now rested in crater of scorched earth, it shimmered and glistened like glass or crystal almost and as he watched part of it seemed to retract. Tensing he waited, but when nothing came out to attack him, he deemed it safe to investigate.

Approaching the opening, he frowned as he heard...cooing?

Holstering his sidearm, he cautiously reached inside the small opening, gently removing a small, red and blue bundle of cloth, which shifted and moved as whatever was inside it shifted and moved. Gently unwinding the blanket, he jerked back as a young baby girl was revealed.

For a moment man and infant stared at each other, the baby babbled and reached up for Sam's face, painfully tweaking his nose. Chuckling despite himself, Sam smiled at the baby, suddenly stiffening as he heard helicopter blades in the distant. Panic suddenly seized him, if the Army found the ship that was one thing, but what would they do this innocent child?

Making a quick, emotional decision, he quickly wrapped the baby back up in her blankets and clambered back over the fence. Clutching his tiny bundle closer, he quickly found his car and gently set the baby down inside the backseat, under a pile of blankets. Getting in, he started the car and drove to the main gate, praying that he'd make off the base before they found the ship and locked the base down

"Evening Major" the guard on duty greeted

"Evening" Sam replied, quickly signing out. Taking the clipboard back, the guard saluted

"Good night, Major"

"Good night" crossing the main gate and turning onto the main road, Sam didn't start breathing again until he saw the base recede in his rearview mirror...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
